Utility companies, particularly electric companies, employ cutout assemblies which include removable fuse tubes or fuse holders in electric energy distribution systems. The devices, usually energized to 7200 volts, generally include an insulator mounted on a bracket having spaced contact assemblies. A lower contact assembly has mount structures, and an upper contact assembly includes an integral latching member, usually spring loaded. A fuse holder with an internal fuse link includes a lower end with opposing contacts adapted to attach to the mounts. The upper end of the fuse tube has a latching contact end shaped for engagement with the upper contact assembly of the bracket. The fuse holder is removably positioned both physically and electrically in parallel with the insulator.
In an overcurrent situation, the fuse link melts, causing the fuse holder to drop and pivot downward. In order to replace the fuse link, the fuse holder has to be removed from the cutout body. Removal of the fuse holder is generally accomplished by engaging the operating end of an extended hot stick with the fuse holder near the bottom. The fuse holder is lifted out of the cutout assembly and the fuse link replaced. In other instances, it may be necessary to open the circuit at the cutout assembly even while current is flowing through the fuse link in the fuse holder, by pulling the fuse holder to open the circuit. Anytime there is voltage present a load break tool is used to pull the fuse holder open while inhibiting arcing. The fuse holder is pulled away from the upper contact cutting off electricity at the location of the cutout assembly.
Wildlife, such as birds or squirrels can access the fuse cutout assembly and build nests, which may catch fire, particularly if a fuse link blows, or be electrocuted by touching an energized area of the fuse cutout assembly and ground. The electrocution of the wildlife may cause the fuse link to blow, resulting in a power outage. If the wildlife is a protected species such as a red-tailed hawk the utility company may be required to report the bird's death and be required to take measures to prevent further incidents.
Various cutout covers have been employed to cover the fuse cutout assembly to prevent access by wildlife, all with mixed results. In general, a shotgun stick (or other type of hot stick) is used to install the conventional cutout covers over the fuse cutout assembly. In other cases insulating rubber gloves are used to install the prior art cutout covers. Known cutout covers generally have limited applicability. In other words, they are generally designed to fit over only one size or configuration of a fuse cutout assembly. Often these cutout covers leave substantial room or gaps between the cover and the cutout, allowing wildlife access. Moreover, they include only one or a limited number of hot stick access points, limiting the lineman's ability to grasp and install the cover at various angles. Also, they require the use of separate securing structure, such as fasteners, pins or buttons to hold the cover in place and prevent dislodgment by wind.